legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Laquadia
Overview Laquadia is a character who debuted in the Legend of Queen Opala Origin. She is the High Priestess of the Jadeite Order and sister of the Beldorian Commander, Crayden. She lives in the Imperial Castle in Colussia and is typically seen wearing her long-flowing High Priestess robes, which conspicuously leave her ample cleavage revealed. She is very proud of her voluptuous body and is idolized as both a sex symbol and religious leader. However, many think there is something suspicious about her Jadeite Order and the fact that so much power is shared between her and her sibling. Age: 38 Gender: Female Occupation: High Priestess WARNING sections beyond this point will contain SPOILERS = Story = Laquadia arrived in Colussia many years ago alongside her brother, Crayden. At some point she joined the previously established Holy Order and rose through their ranks until she became their leader. Once she became the High Priestess, she reformed the Holy Order into the current Jadeite Order. The Jadeite Order is now exclusively female. They take in young girls to become priestesses, while using charm and seduction to attract donations from men. The also promotes soldiers from the Beldorian Army to become Paladins, holy warriors who directly serve the Jadeite Order and therefore Laquadia herself. Paladins undergo significant physical and mental changes when promoted. Laquadia explains that to "be directly touched by the almighty Lord would leave anyone changed." Young women who fail to become priestesses are sold into slavery or given to monsters to be used as breeding tools and playthings. Laquadia goes to great lengths to hide this truth from the public by bribing families with the money gathered through donations. If anyone refuses to accept her bribes, they are locked away in the deepest level of Darkthorn Keep. Laquadia's vanity is outweighed only by her arrogance, as she personally visits the prison to taunt and belittle the innocent inmates. Laquadia has a pet King Benordh Snake, a species thought to have gone extinct in ancient times. Even though her "large breasts are very sensitive," she seems to have no problem letting her pet slither around her body and squeeze them. Laquadia also has an obsession with the Hikari Artifact, which seems to be an integral part of her plans. Laquadia sent Devon to the Fellhorn Ruins to find and retrieve the artifact. At some point, she had the necklace forcibly put on a dancer, Young Farah, at the adult club Heavenly Fate. Elder Zi'Tiki of the Neifu reveals that the Hikari Artifact is one of two pieces created by the Serpent God and that Laquadia's goal was to channel "spiritual energy" into it. Laquadia's "almighty Lord" is in fact the Serpent God. While amassing her own power via donations and Paladins through the Jadeite Order, Laquadia is also a proactive participant in her brother's schemes for power. She played a key role in Crayden's betrayal of the Val'Toras. Crayden offered Laquadia's hand in marriage to Vhazar, the leader of the Val'Toras. By seducing Vhazar, she convinced him to try and forcefully expand the territory of his tribe. This instead led to the complete collapse of the tribe, near extinction of the Val'Toras and supposed death of Vhazar himself. It is unclear if her support of her brother is genuine, or if she merely wishes to manipulate him as well. This is called into question when she attempts to seduce him. Crayden however, turns down her advances and reacts as if it was not the first time she has tried. Laquadia is left frustrated, vowing that one day she will successfully seduce her brother. Laquadia is used as an ambassador when Crayden sends her to meet with the Lizard King, the ruler of the Lizardmen whom Crayden had used to stage the assault on Caimridge. Crayden and Laquadia had planned to use the Lizardmen longer and betray them at a later time. Their deception is revealed by Osira, who confronts Laquadia accompanied by a surprisingly alive Vhazar. Laquadia is forced to "redeem the deaths of so many Val'Toras" as Vhazar and the Lizardmen have their way with her body. = Relationship Points = * First meeting (beginning of game) ** -1: "(Go for a surprise blowjob)" * Meeting in Colussia Castle on your way to the Emperor ** -1: "I want to squeeze them too." (only if you previously did the boob or blowjob!) * Meeting in Darkthorn Keep ** -1: "(Act out and try to grab her)" (gains Renegade)